Doutes Nocturnes
by Shin Red Dear
Summary: Ma deuxième fanfic et deuxième One-Shot ! L'idée m'est venue dans mon sommeil lorsque je constatais que peu de fans s'intéressaient à Vodka, le second de Gin. Cette fic sert un peu de préambule à d'autres fics potentielles que j'écrirai en prévision du millième chapitre du manga qui paraitra au Japon cet été.


Detective Conan fanfiction :

Doutes Nocturnes

(Vodka, Gin)

Les rues de Tokyo, la nuit. Elles n'avaient plus de secrets pour Vodka, en particulier celles du quartier de Beika et de Haido. Lui et Gin les avaient parcourues au volant de leur Porsche noire un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était là le ciment de leur routine.

Si ils n'étaient pas en mission ou dans les quartiers de l'Organisation, ils étaient invariablement sur la route, la voiture rodant telle un vautour passant au peigne fin la savane en quête de quelque charogne ou d'une proie facile. Ils conduisaient à vitesse régulière, les fenêtres toujours fermées, même lorsque l'un d'entre eux, le plus souvent Gin, allumait une cigarette au moyen de l'allume-cigare. Ils n'allumaient presque jamais l'éclairage intérieure de la voiture, se laissant ainsi enveloppés par une obscurité presque totale, troublée seulement par la lumière crue des lampadaires ou encore les lueurs rouges et bleues des enseignes au néon.

Vodka avait depuis longtemps accepté ces promenades nocturnes comme faisant partie intégrante de sa vie, depuis son enrôlement à l'Organisation. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude du comportement laconique de son partenaire et supérieur direct. Gin n'était pas bavard. C'était là la plus inébranlable des vérités. Le grand homme au visage osseux et au cheveux argentés tels ceux d'une sorcière des contes ne perdait jamais son énergie en vaines paroles. Cependant, lorsque la situation s'y prêtait et souvent sous l'impulsion de Vodka, Gin sortait de son mutisme, et avec cette voix basse et venimeuse, chaque phrase sonnait comme une sentence. Il ne cessait jamais d'être un tueur, même lorsque il répondait aux questions les plus banales et innocentes. Cette persistance dans la menace est peut-être ce qui lui a valu d'être aussi bien considéré en haut lieu.

Mais Vodka avait remarqué chez son compagnon de crime une petite particularité qui teintait ses rares paroles menaçantes d'une couleur nouvelle. Gin aimait les métaphores. La défunte traitresse Sherry faisait souvent l'objet de ces envolées verbales, où Gin semblait se délecter de chaque épithète comme s'il cirait le canon d'une arme redoutable. Vodka ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Gin partageait ce tic de langage avec Akai Shuuichi, son pire ennemi. Bien entendu, Vodka se gardait bien de le faire remarquer à son compagnon. Il tenait trop à sa vie. Cette volonté de Gin à toujours trouver une tournure de phrase percutante le rendait plus accessible aux yeux de Vodka. Une impression souvent très éphémère. Il suffisait de rencontrer, même l'espace d'une seconde, le regard glaciale de l'homme aux cheveux d'acier pour s'assurer que cet être n'avait aucune compassion.

Gin était le meilleur assassin de l'Organisation. Il ne ratait jamais sa cible et n'éprouvait aucun remord inutile. Vodka était persuadé que Gin ne vivait que pour la sensation que lui procurait le meurtre. Pourtant, Gin ne se vantait jamais de ses actions. En vérité, il oubliait presque jusqu'au nom de ses victimes, dans une sorte d'amnésie volontaire que Vodka ne comprenait pas toujours. Bien sûr, leurs victimes n'étaient que le résultat de leur travail. Il n'y avait aucune motivation personnelle derrière ces meurtres et par conséquent, aucune raison de s'attarder sur le sort de ces individus négligeables.

Mais si Vodka se savait intellectuellement inférieur à Gin (après tout il n'était pas le subordonné pour rien), ces trous de mémoires le troublaient. Vodka essayait de ne pas y penser.

Pour chasser ces questions de son esprit, il focalisait son attention dans la routine, les petites tâches du quotidien, presque toutes liées à sa fonction dans l'Organisation. Après tout, Vodka n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son activité criminelle. Il n'était pas une taupe infiltrée dans quelque agence gouvernementale ou un scientifique déshonoré enrôlé par l'organisation. Il n'avait pas non plus d'identité publique comme Kir lorsque elle était encore journaliste. Tout son rituel journalier consistait à revêtir le costume, le « plumage du corbeau ». Son complet noir était devenu une seconde peau, tout comme les tatouages des Yakuzas forment une véritable armure d'encre sur leur corps. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil si souvent, y compris en pleine nuit, qu'elles étaient devenues pour lui une seconde paire d'yeux. Elles étaient son filtre lui permettant de voir le monde avec la même noirceur implacable que Gin.

Lorsque il mettait son fedora noir, Vodka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler systématiquement la vague ressemblance de son accoutrement avec celui des fameux Blues Brothers, un de ses films américains préférés. Gin ne semblait pas amateur de films. Sans doute était-il plus un littéraire, comme l'étaient beaucoup de membres puissants de l'Organisation. Il n'y avait qu'à constater les nombreuses références à la littérature policière pour s'en persuader. Les noms de détectives de fiction étaient très prisés dans l'Organisation pour nommer des documents ou des programmes.

Et Vodka se reprit à douter. Il s'était promis d'arrêter mais à la simple évocation du mot « détective », ces souvenirs le ramenèrent à cette fameuse soirée à Tropical Land. La mission était pourtant si simple. Et ils avaient pris de grandes précautions, allant jusqu'à contacter Chianti et Korn, leurs fidèles snipers, au cas où leur client aurait tenté de les doubler. Et il a fallu que ce gamin, ce détective amateur, fourre son nez dans leurs affaires. Gin l'avait maîtrisé avec facilité et avait profité de l'occasion pour tester la nouvelle drogue conçue par le département scientifique. Le résultat était garanti. Pas de traces. Et en effet, il n'en resta aucune. Kudo Shinichi, car tel était le nom du détective lycéen, n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis. Sherry, avant de trahir l'Organisation, avait confirmé son décès et même perquisitionné dans la maison du détective.

Mais Vodka avait eu un choc lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, Kudo Shinichi surgissait comme d'entre les morts, révélant son visage derrière les bandelettes de l'homme invisible lors d'une soirée costumée sur un bateau. Vodka ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Et comment Sherry avait-elle pu se tromper dans son diagnostique ? Immédiatement il pensa que la scientifique aux cheveux auburn avait menti. Après tout, elle les avait trahi peu de temps après la mort supposée de Kudo Shinichi. La garce aurait bien été capable de leur jouer un pareil tour.

Mais il s'avéra que le Shinichi du bateau n'était qu'un imposteur. Un autre détective amateur au teint hâlé, inconnu de Vodka, avait pris ses traits pour faire une blague. Une blague de mauvais gout et qui ne supprima pas complètement les doutes de Vodka. Il se souvenait avoir téléphoné immédiatement à Gin et c'est là que ce dernier, son compagnon d'armes, son patron, lui avait dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce Kudo Shinichi. Vodka ne parla plus jamais du détective à Gin ni aux autres membres de l'Organisation. Pour tous, c'était une affaire classée.

Mais malgré la déférence pour son supérieur, Vodka ne cessa de douter, avec dans un coin de sa tête la même question « comment Gin peut-il ne pas se rappeler de Kudo Shinichi ? ». Comment un homme aussi intelligent et observateur que Gin pouvait-il ne garder aucun souvenir de cette journée à Tropical Land ? Bien sûr, si c'était un meurtre comme un autre, Vodka aurait accepté l'amnésie sélective de Gin comme habituelle, mais voilà. A bien y repenser, le meurtre de Shinichi n'était pas comme les autres. Il était la première véritable victime de l'APTX4869. Et ils avaient rencontré le détective lycéen quelques heures auparavant, lorsque ils avaient fait un tour de grande roue. Le détective les avait d'ailleurs ironiquement sorti d'un mauvais pas, lorsque l'inspecteur de police avait suspecté Gin et Vodka d'un meurtre dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. De plus le nom de Kudo Shinichi faisait régulièrement l'objet d'articles dans les journaux avant sa disparition. Le gamin était célèbre, mine de rien. Vodka savait que Gin ne lisait pas souvent les journaux mais tout de même, cela semblait étrange.

Cependant, Vodka devait bien admettre que ses petites réflexions ne le menaient nulle part. Si Gin mentait et qu'il se rappelait très bien de Kudo Shinichi, dans quel but mentirait-il ? Si il savait que Kudo Shinichi était vivant, pourquoi le cacherait-il ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir que le gamin était vivant puisque il lui avait administré le poison le plus efficace sur terre ? Vodka avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait aucune réponse sensée à cette question. Il avait beaucoup trop confiance en Gin pour imaginer une seule seconde que ce dernier puisse jouer un double jeu. L'Organisation était truffée d'espions, c'est vrai. Mais personne ne désirait éliminer ces taupes autant que Gin. Le tueur au visage de mort était le meilleur élément de l'organisation sur le terrain. Vodka était trop assujetti pour pouvoir remettre son allégeance en question. Après tout, Gin n'avait-il pas contacté Vermouth, immédiatement après le rapport de Vodka lors de la soirée costumée, pour demander à cette dernière si elle connaissait ce Kudo Shinichi ? Le souvenir de ce coup de téléphone suffisait le plus souvent à Vodka pour calmer ses doutes.

De toutes ces réflexions, le criminel aux lunettes de soleil n'en laissait rien paraître, pas même un frémissement sur son visage. Il était content cependant de porter des lunettes opaques, l'esprit vif et tranchant comme une lame de couteau de Gin ayant eu tôt fait de détecter un changement dans la pensée de Vodka si il avait pu le fixer directement dans les yeux. La nuit dans les rues de Tokyo, la Porsche continuait sa ronde, oiseau de métal plus noir que l'obscurité dans laquelle il évoluait avec aisance. Gin restait silencieux. Depuis la mort de Sherry dans l'explosion du Belltree Express, il avait recentré toute son attention et son énergie meurtrière dans l'élimination des taupes ayant fait leur terrier au sein de l'Organisation, et qui menaçaient son avenir. Vodka ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son patron, cet ange exterminateur voué à purger leur noir paradis des renards sournois. Ils étaient des loups, et les loups sont fidèles à la meute. Rien, pas même le FBI, la CIA, et certainement pas le spectre d'un apprenti détective ne pouvaient les arrêter. Vodka en était persuadé. Du moins, il l'était avant que ce spectre ne surgisse à nouveau.

FIN


End file.
